Dancing Demons (Angels Amid Abaddon)
by SilentFrenchBabydoll
Summary: A stunning "movie" starring Angel!Lili! and Demon!surprise characters! Lili has been murdered by a demon, and she must protect her friends and family to make sure nobody else does. Oh, woe is this poor angel, who would give up even her afterlife for her dear big brother.


**Okay then. I am Babydoll. I am making this story, which will be more like a TV show(because that's just how I think;}). There IS an opening scene, HOWEVER! It will only be 'described' once 'cause it's always the same jumble of pictures and same 'song', wich isn't really a song... So enjoy.**

'Tic, tic, tic, tic;' A grandfather clock.

_Panting was heard as feet pounded against the floor._

'Drip, drip, drip, drip;' The Coffee was brewing on a counter.

_Rain pattered down, soaking the short, blonde hair_

'Tap, tap, tap, tap;' A ringed finger rapped against the table.

_A dead end; Green eyes widened, and pupils dilated._

'Crumple swish' Small, lithe hands threw a crumpled newspaper at the trash.

_The girl spun around and shrank against the wall._

'Tic, drip, tap, tic,' Emerald eyes scanned the room.

_A scream ripped through the air as a beast came into view. Only the shadow was seen, however._

'Screech, scrape,' the chair slid across the floor as the young man stood.

_Blood dripped down the screen and around the title,_

**_Dancing Demons(Angels Amid Abaddon)_**

**_(OPENING SCENE)_**

**_( *The pictures stacking on top of each other as song at bottom plays*)_**

**_(Picture of little Lili(no wings) holding Vash's hand)_**

**_(Picture of Lili (unless specified, with wings))_**

**_(Picture of Lili holding a gun)_**

**_(Picture of Lili and Vash back to back with guns)_**

**_(Picture of Lili (no wings) holding a cat up)_**

**_(Picture of Lili and Peter(with wings))_**

**_(picture of Peter(with wings and staring wide-eyed at sword) in the corner of Lili pointing a gun)_**

**_(Picture of Lili standing in a sea of fog)_**

**_(Picture of Lili hovering above Vash and Peter, smiling)_**

**_(Picture of Vash holding Lili's(wingless) body and crying)_**

**_(Picture of Lili with Winged! Versions of all the friends she encounters with the Title in the clouds)_**

* * *

A young officer sighed as he surveyed the scene before him with furrowed eyebrows. It was enough to make an ordinary man want to puke... Luckily he and his colleagues were no 'ordinary' people.

"Aaaartiieeee! There's this kid here to identify the chik!" a blue-eyed detective called, bounding forward and latching onto his seniors arm. 'Artie' just shook him off and gave a quiet sigh, muttering something along the lines of 'wanker' before stalking off the way the one currently whining had come from, coming face to face with a child, twelve at most, who looked like he could be the officers brother. 'Artie' smiled at the young boy and stooped down to look him in the eyes.

"Good day, lad," he smiled politely. "I'm officer Kirkland. And who might you be?"

"Peter! But you probably know that. And I'm gonna help you catch bad guys, right? I'm a big kid so I can!" Peter smiled brightly and Arthur chuckled before the childs smile dropped and he looked at the ground. "You said this girl had a gift with my name on it?" Arthur sighed and stood up.

"That's right. That's the only thing we have to help us right now, too." He sighed. "I don't want to make you suffer through looking at the scene, so if you want we can wait for the forensic team to get things cl-"

"No!" Peter cut the officer off, going wide-eyed! "She shouldn't wait! She needs a name, an identity! Lemme see!" Tears were welling in the childs eyes and Kirkland's heart clenched at what Peter was about to go through.

"Very well then..." Peter grabbed the officers hand and they walked through the throng of people, coming to the scene. Peter's hand went from Kirkland's to his mouth as he resisted the urge to puke, but he walked up to the body of the girl, leaning down and turning her so he could see her face. The child leaned up and nodded before turning back to Kirkland. The camera zooms in onto his face as tears run down it.

"May I... May I use your phone?" He asked, and the officer nodded, pulling it out of his pocket and handing it to the young boy. After dialing a number, he held it to his ear and waited.

"Hello, Vash? It's me Peter... You need to get down to the alley, just beside Eliza's" The child hung up before collapsing onto the ground, sobbing.

"She's really... dead?" Nobody heard a feminine voice shout out at that exclamation.

* * *

**COMMERCIAL BREAK!**

**THIS BREAK IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE BTT'S LAWYER- I WILL DEFEND AGAINST ANY LAWSUIT, BE IT RAPE PEDO-NESS, OR PERVERSION, AND GET YOU AWAY SCOTT-FREE!(sometimes that is literal)**

**...**

**WELCOME BACK TO DD(AAA)**

* * *

The young man from the beginning strutted through the police officers, ignoring them as they tried to hold him back. Eventually, he found his way to a sobbing Peter, who was currently being comforted by a brown-haired Hungarian woman.

"Peter, Eliza!" He exclaimed pushing his way to the dull-eyed woman and hysterical boy. The woman, Elizaveta, motioned Officer Kirkland over.

"Ah, you must be her brother," the Brit stated coming up beside them after dumping the American officer next to a quiet forensic anthropologist who always had his white cat.

"Her brother? Who's brother? Lili? Where's Lili?" He was panicking now as the officer only looked to the ground, avoiding the questions. "Where is Lili?! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SISTER?!" He grabbed Kirklands shirt and pulled him face to face. "TELL ME WHERE LILI IS BEFORE I SHOOT YOU!" Vash didn't need an answer, though. He knew it. He dropped the officer and slowly crumbled to his knees, tears flowing down. "She can't be... She couldn't have..." Nobody saw small arms wrap around his shoulders, or green eyes watch Vash in concern. "Lili's dead..." Immediately, the small hands flew back and the girls' hands clutched together at her chest, as if she had been repelled.

"What are you saying?" The girl received no answer, however, as Kirkland kneeled down next to the mourning brother.

"Don't worry, we'll find the person who did this."

"Did what? What are you guys talking about, what's..." She cut herself off as she saw the body off the small girl being carried on a gurney over to a van. "Oh my God... Is that... Me?"

* * *

**CREDITS: **

**STARRING:**

**LIECHTENSTIEN(hetalia)-LILI ZWINGLY**

**SEALAND(hetalia)-PETER**

**SWITZERLAND(hetalia)-VASH ZWINGLY**

**HUNGARY(hetalia)-ELIZAVETA HERDEVARY**

**ENGLAND(hetali)-ARTHUR KIRLAND**

**AMERICA(hetalia)-ALFRED JONES**

**CANADA(hetalia)-MATTHEW WILLIAMS**

**ME-DIRECTOR**

**ME-WRITER**

**INSANEANGELSGOTTANAK47-FIRST SCENE DIRECTOR/WRITER.**

**ME-"CAMERAWOMAN"**

**INSANEANGELSGOTTANAK47- MUSIC**

**APPLEDUMPLINGS- TECHNICAL(PROBABLY FALSE) COP-SY TERMS(she got it from Bones and Crossing Jordan- to good shows.)**

* * *

**OPENING/ENDING SONG**

_OPENING_

Once upon a time,

In a world made of lies,

The demons came out to play,

The monsters come out

TOODAAAY!

(dramatic banging during next part)

*Bullets*

No way to stop this,

No way to escape

*this hell*

WHERE'S AN ANGEL IN THIS PLACE?!

I NEED AN ANGEL TO MAKE THIS SAFE!

(music changes to calm piano)

An Angel In Abaddon~

_ENDING_

An Angel to fight these monster,

An Angel to light this torch,

An Angel to lead the way...

(crescendo of music)

I ne_ed aN AN_GEL **TODAY!**

I NEED A GUIDING LIGHT

JUST END THIS FIGHT

AS THE MONSTER PLAY

**TODAAAY!**

I need an Angel for

*need an angel for...*

Happily Ever After...

* * *

**After Notes:... Aaaaand DONE!**

**I hope you enjoyed this first episode! C: I'll probably thank InSaNeAngel and Apple in the credits a lot. And about the commercial break? I'll be putting those in there just to get away from the seriousness of it all. If you want, I could always put actual 'advertisements' in there for stuff like... "HAITH! JUST APPLY IT DAILY FOR ONE WEEK AND YOU WILL HAVE UN-REMOVALBLE HAIR! *warning-sideeffectsmayor maynotincludeIggyBrowsor FrenchRaepFaces***


End file.
